


Man of My Dreams

by nick_a_bocka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_a_bocka/pseuds/nick_a_bocka
Summary: Harry has been having the same dream about Draco since the day they met. But after Draco makes an announcement to everyone, Harry suspects that his dreams might not be what he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first ever work, and I just want to let you know that this is kinda an experiment, so don't expect it to be amazing. Apart from that, please enjoy!

Harry slumped down on his bed, he was tired from all of tonight’s festivities. After literally fighting a dragon for some dumb gold egg, he was spent. He got up and changed out of his clothes, and into his pyjama’s. He flopped on to his bed and fell asleep almost immediately. He awoke in his dream, where he encountered Draco. This was a nightly occurrence however, and it was to be expected. Since the night that Harry turned down Draco’s friendship in the first year, Draco has been a reoccurring part of his dreams. Initially, Harry rejected and wouldn’t talk to him, but after time, Harry came around to the idea of talking to Draco; letting off steam by talking to him and seeing how he would react. As Harry started to talk to him more often, Draco became more welcoming to Harry’s company, and even started to share his own thoughts on things that Harry was venting about. Eventually – on October 30th – Draco told Harry that he was going to tell the whole year something important; something that would change his life.  
***  
Harry jolted up in bed, his mind electrified. ‘something that would change his life. What could that mean?’ he wondered. He got out of bed got dressed and started to go down to Hallowe’en breakfast. He began to wander over to the Slytherin table, until he was struck with the stark reality of the situation. The Draco that he talked to, the one who was open and honest with Harry, was only a dream. Dumbfounded with his stupidity, Harry started to walk over to the Gryffindor table like nothing had happened. He was almost half-way across from the Slytherins, when he heard someone tap their glass with a spoon. ‘This has to be Draco’ thought Harry ‘only he would be pretentious enough to make an announcement like that.’ Harry spun around and saw Draco stand up, he looked nervous, looking around the room with like there was another Hippogriff that was ready to attack him. He took in a deep breath, and started to talk

“In these past five years of schooling here at Hogwarts, I have learnt many things. From Defence Against the Dark Arts to Arithmancy.” He paused, readying himself “I’ve spent all this time learning school work, and I’ve come to realise that I haven’t learnt anything about myself. Well this year I decided to change that. I really thought about who I am, and I have realised that I am gay.”

Draco sat down, and the great hall was silent. Draco’s revelation had shocked everyone; not only because it was unexpected, but because he was a pureblood. What would happen if his parents found out? How would they react? This was all that Harry was thinking about. ‘This is going to be life changing’ he thought. Then it hit him; this is what dream-Draco was talking about, this is the announcement he was going to make. ‘But it can’t be. That was a dream, and this is real life. It doesn’t make any sense.’ After some time, noise in the great hall resumed, all talking about Malfoy’s revelation.  
Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione, who were arguing over who had the most accurate description of Rita Skeeter. In his opinion, Ron’s ‘Three eyed toad with white hair coming out her ears’ was the best, but Harry was still thinking about what Malfoy had said.

***  
“Potter… Potter… Potter!”  
Malfoy’s voice woke him from his dreamless slumber. He had fallen asleep over a copy of ‘Hogwarts: A History’ looking for a place that Harry could hold DA meetings.

“What do you want Malfoy?” Harry said while rubbing sleep from in his eye.

“I want to stop an imbecile from ruining a book with his saliva.” Draco replied, gesturing to the miniscule saliva stain Harry had left on the book. “After all, it’s my job as a PREFECT.” He said while not-so-subtly gesturing to his prefect badge.

“Malfoy, you realise you can be a prefect without being a total knob about it?” Harry asked innocently.

“Fuck you, Potter” Draco muttered under his breath.

As Draco walked away, Harry leaned back into his chair, sighing. He felt a strange feeling in his chest.  
‘Maybe it’s satisfaction’ Harry reasoned. ‘Yeah. That’s it.’  
He checked his watch. It was late, and Harry had to get ready for another lesson with Umbridge. He got up, and walked to the Gryffindor common rooms, where he flopped onto his bed. He didn’t even bother getting into his pyjamas. He fell asleep almost immediately, and he expected to be greeted with the nameless room, with Draco waiting for him. But for the first time in five years, he didn’t dream at all. He slept, dreamless: caught in the endless void of his mind. This is how Harry would sleep for the next three years until the fateful night, where our story really begins.


	2. Update

Hey guys. I haven't really been active because HOLY FUCK I got busy. As soon as I posted this, I started doing some gigs for Christmas. I've started writing the next chapter and will be posting it next week. Love Y'all. Have a gay day

**Author's Note:**

> OK. So. I put this first chapter out a bit later than planned because of my job (I'm a musician). I also got writer's block in the middle of writing this, so that's why some of the writing is a bit crunchy. Please let me know any improvements I can make to it in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
